jedi_academy_orderfandomcom-20200214-history
Vaylen Avenir
Vaylen is a Sith Assassin with a past shrouded in mystery. He doubles as the Chancellor for Altizia, though his true allegiances lie with himself alone. Description Vaylen is a human male. He has medium-length, messy red-violet hair, and amber eyes. He bears the aged face of a man in his late forties or early fifties, his chin dotted with a light stubble. He has amber eyes, and strong facial features, and dresses in a long, black trench coat and pinstripe trousers. He wears a red scarf and a hooded, gray and white flower-print mantle. Vaylen wears a black fedora and sometimes wears a black winglike accessory on his left arm. His combat attire consists of body armour, protecting him from harm. He wears gauntlets from his elbows down, and boots. A black cloak drapes from his shoulders, and dark robes flow from his hips. His face his usually hidden by a mask, which is in turn often beneath the hood of his cloak. This appearance is seen more often from his doppelganger than himself. Personality Vaylen is sharp-minded, witty, and eccentric. Bold and manipulative, he remains civil even in the face of hostility. When acting as chancellor, his behaviour is performative as he exaggerates his expressions and movements. However, he can suddenly become twisted and calculated at a moment's notice. Behaving unpredictably, Vaylen is unfazed by the galaxy around him. His true allegiances are questionable as while he is the chancellor for Altizia and a Sith Assassin, he has been known to aid the Jedi when they were in need, providing safe travel to wary travelers and even destroying a Genesis Base on Pantora with them. History Origin Vaylen's past is known to none but himself. The only thing people know of his past is that he was at some point infected by a strange disease that warps his face, paling his skin and seeping a black ooze from his eyes and mouth. Wrapped in mystery, he first appeared to Xyr Nei'ur on a slaver ship, carrying out the seemingly dead form of J'naya that he had stunned with a low-level shock through Force Lightning. He later trained her in close-quarters combat, ranged combat, and sent her on her way to become a freelance mercenary. Vaylen, however, continued to train himself. He acted alone as a Sith Assassin, doing jobs for credits while utilizing the dark side of the Force. Vaylen kept himself quiet from most of the Jedi, keeping a low profile. However, when they accidentally revealed their location on Ilum during the rise of Altizia and Genesis, he revealed himself to the Jedi through 'surrendering'. However he was set free by an unknown figure, and then continued to act as a foe for the Jedi. From Sith to Chancellor Joining with the rest of the sith, Vaylen isolated himself from the others. He refused to consider himself 'one of them', instead simply being around as another sith for the sake of it. He orchestrated a ruse to torment Zelos'Koon, kidnapping his mother and attacking his wife to force Zelos to fight Loki Iel. Later, when the Altizian Empire began to rise, Vaylen would be instated as Chancellor. He would only refer to himself as 'Avenir' to the Jedi as they assisted the Freemen on Blenjeel, and it wasn't until the final battle against Tri-Star that he revealed himself, offering the Jedi safe transport away from the raging storm. Eve of War During the eve of the war between the Republic and Altizia, Vaylen spent time in Jedi custody, helping them. As the battle against Genesis continued, Vaylen aided the Jedi in destroying a base on Pantora. However, this was a ruse, as it was meant to gather the Jedi's current status. He then took this information as a bargaining chip to get his position back in the Altizian Empire. With spies in the senate, Vaylen also learned that the Republic planned to amass an army to fight Altizia, but neither side was completely willing to openly fire the first shot. Disguising his own troops as Republic infantry, he made them attack Genesis and Altizia under the pretense of Republic Orders. He also provided proof that the Republic were planning to attack Altizia, and thus kickstarted the war. Keeping a balance During the conquering of various planets, Vaylen aided invasion fleets against Czerka forces. He also helped in taking over Gyndine and sending the Jedi scattering. However, he also aided some of the Jedi in regrouping. He gave them information on where the kidnapped Zelos was, though his ellegiances are still questionable. He's been noted helping Jedi now and then, including a mission to Miotune where he met a local. The two befriended, and Vaylen would begin to adopt feelings toward her, however he kept it to himself. Blenjeel As the war raged on, Vaylen stepped out of the limelight, taking a back seat in the fighting. Instead of appearing on the battlefield, he worked to establish and uphold the peace that the Empress worked hard to promise to the Empire's subjects. Being appointed warlord of Blenjeel, he initiated a king to rule the Freemen in the absence of a ruler, and worked alongside them until he felt they were ready. When they Jedi arrived on the planet seeing asylum, Vaylen had no idea until he met them at a Freeman camp. Knowing the Jedi were on the planet, Vaylen set into motion a series of actions to keep himself in the good graces of both parties on Blenjeel. The Freemen, and the Raiders. He provided a map of all Freeman camps that were still allied with Loki, leaving out all the camps aligned with the current ruling king. to the Raiders. However, he conveniently also left out the camp that the Jedi were staying at. Vaylen kept watchful eye over the Jedi during their stay on Blenjeel. When Avali was close to having her kids, Vaylen sensed it, alerted Zelos, and invited them into the Freeman capital. Everything went fine, but an unnatural storm broke out over Blenjeel, and for the first time, the people of Blenjeel felt rain. The storm wasn't too long, but weather of that magnitude definitely caused Vaylen concern. Solitude Vaylen continued aiding the ruling king in watching over Blenjeel, occasionally visiting the Jedi to make sure they were doing well. He later, however, received a message from Athena that detailed a freak storm that occurred on Miotune. Apparently, it occurred the same time as the one on Blenjeel. Finding it to not be a coincidence, Vaylen departed immediately, leaving for Miotune. On landing, he met with Athena, and everything seemed fine. However, news broke out of a large-scale assault on Blenjeel. Vaylen explained what had happened to Athena, requesting to speak whoever was in charge to ask if he could bring the Jedi here as a haven of sorts. He made his case, explaining the potential dangers that could be brought about with them being their. His request was granted, and he sent an anonymous and encrypted message to the Jedi, offering them the location. The Jedi, suspicious, sent Genis on ahead as a scout to be sure. Genis encountered Vaylen, and while wary at first, Vaylen convinced him to offer him a chance. Eventually the Jedi arrived, and Vaylen did his best to keep out of sight. However, he was eventually spotted by Weebok, and later other Jedi, prompting caution throughout. Vaylen convinced the Jedi as best he could that he wasn't going to cause trouble. Vaylen has since assisted in making sure the Jedi feel welcome on Miotune. He's kept the Empire away from the planet, though his motives in doing so lean more toward the sake of the locals of the planet as opposed to the Jedi. Gallery Ardyn-Daemon-FFXV.png|Vaylen's true, warped face. SWTOR_Shadow_of_Revan_Screen_05-1170x720.jpg|Vaylen's combat attire Ardyn-Armiger-FFXV.png|Vaylen's darkshear Trivia * Vaylen has a strange relationship with some of the Jedi, portraying each in a different light. ** He sees Zelos as a worthy foe, Naga as an equal or even a superior, and Xyr as a nuisance. * Vaylen has the ability to conjure black fedoras at will, often leaving them as calling cards. ** The only exception was with an Iacon woman to which he gave a black fedora as a gift. * He is proficient in creating Force Doppelgangers, using them in combat scenarios to keep his true self alive. * His doppelganger is always portrayed in his assassin attire. ** Despite using doppelgangers, any damage it sustains is reflected on Vaylen. This was seen when Vaylen's doppelganger lost a leg, and he had to use a leg brace as it healed. * Vaylen uses a special variant of Darkshear, allowing him to conjure multiple weapons of pure force energy that float around him. He can use them as projectiles, and they appear as glowing red-violet weapons. ** This is similar to Loki's own ability to do the same, however Loki's appear blue. * Vaylen's musical theme is 'ARDYN' from the Final Fantasy XV Soundtrack Category:Characters